Strawberry Rain
by xChocolateStrawberri
Summary: AMUTO Amu is plagued with a great pain. She lost her mother and little sister a year ago, and on their one year death anniversary she meets a certain perverted cat boy in a little tea shop. She immediately dislikes him. Will dislike turn to love?
1. Chapter 1 Death Anniversary

**Yay! A new story! When I thought of this idea last night I decide I was going to wait until I was done with "What Lies Beneath A Cold Heart" before starting it, but all day the idea gnawed at me until a bit ago when I sat down to write it. I just couldn't wait any longer and I had to get it out of my system. I know this is a very short first chapter. The next ones will be much longer, just like in WLBACH(lol) this is more of a started chapter prologue thing. The plotline for this story is not all thought out yet so I am not sure what direction it's going in yet. We'll just have to wait and see, won't we? anywho, enjoy!**

**((I do not own shugo chara or it's characters, just the plotline!))**

* * *

_**~Death Anniversary~ **_

"Hey, watch it!" The lady I just bumped into yelled, glaring at me.

I stuttered out an apology before hurrying on my way past all the shops until I found the one I was looking for. I ran under the eve of the store and unfolded my umbrella, shaking it out before walking into the store. As the door shut behind me I inhaled deeply, enjoying the smell of flowers. I quickly picked out a bouquet of yellow daisies, Ami's favorite, and a bouquet of blue Forget-Me-Nots, my mother's favorite. I payed for them and thanked the owner of the shop before heading back out into the rain. As I unfolded my umbrella I thought it ironic how it had been raining on that day too.

I held the flowers in my left hand, close to my body, and the umbrella in my right, thankful it wasn't windy out. As I made my way to the bus stop I tried not to think of that day. It was hard, seeing as the weather was exactly like it had been. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts. Not now. I can't cry yet.

I arrived at the bus stop and boarded the bus, thankful to get out of the chilly rain. I picked a seat in the back where people rarely sat and settled in for the short bus ride. I waited patiently as the bus made it's way to all the stops until finally, it stopped at mine. I thanked the driver before stepping off the bus, shivering. Back into the cold. At least it was only drizzling out now. I made my way slowly through the streets until I arrived at my destination.

The Cemetery.

I walked slowly to the two identical grave stones in the back, finally letting myself cry. My tears fell faster as I got closer and closer. Once I made it in front of the gravestones I collapsed, my knees giving out. My body shook violently with the force of my sobs as I sat the flowers in front of the grave stones.

"Mama! Ami!"

I sobbed harder as I choked out their names, hugging myself.

"I miss you so much! I wish you were here!"

I bent my head then, unable to say anything else. The hole in my chest throbbed, reminding me how much it hurts. How much I miss them. The horrible memories of that day flashed in my mind as I sat on the wet ground, unable to suppress them any longer.

**xXxXx**

"_Mama!" Ami cried, excited, "There it is! She pointed her chubby hand at the amusement park across the street. _

_I smiled at my sister's excitement. It was her birthday, and we were heading to the amusement park for the day. She had decided that for her birthday she wanted to go somewhere with the whole family, because it was rare that we did. Money had been a bit tight back then. _

_Papa was standing in front of us, impatiently pushing the button so we could cross the street. After a few minutes the light started flashing green, signaling we could go across. Ami cried out in excitement again as papa went ahead of us. I followed with Ami and Mama behind me. As we reached halfway across the road I turned back to look at Mama and Ami. As I was turning around I heard a loud screeching noise. I looked to my right and saw a car speeding towards us. As it sped towards me I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact, only it came from the wrong way. Before I could even register what was happening I was pushed roughly from behind so I stumbled forward. As I landed on the ground I whipped my head around to see Mama and Ami, standing in the way of the car. In the next second they were hit with a sickening thud. I screamed their names, over and over as they flew through the air, crashing onto the cement a ways away, motionless. A pool of blood quickly gathered under them and I felt bile rising up my throat. I heard Papa behind me, screaming their names too. Everything that happened after was a blur, right until the moment when I was standing outside the hospital in the pouring rain and Papa came out, telling me they were gone. I felt as if I would never smile or laugh again. _

_I was numb with pain for a very long time after that. _

**xXxXx**

I didn't know how long I had been kneeling on the wet ground before I finally remembered I needed to get back home. I had school tomorrow. I stood up then and looked around, only then realizing it was turning dark outside. Crap. I probably missed the bus back home. I said goodbye to Mama and Ami before trudging back through the cemetery, dreading the long walk I had home. After about an hour of fast walking I had only made it to town where I had boughten the flowers earlier and I was exhausted. It was dark out and all I wanted to do was go to sleep. I came upon a little tea shop and decided to stop and have something warm to drink in an attempt to get the chill out of my bones. I was still wet from kneeling on the ground. I'll probably catch a cold.

I immediately felt relief as I entered the shop, warm air wrapping around my cold limbs. I chose a little table by the window and sat down, taking in my surroundings as I did. It was decorated with a country feel and there was only three other people in here. They were three girls, talking excitedly with tea. I wasn't one to judge usually, but I could just tell they weren't the nice type at all.

I looked down at the table, drawing patterns on it with my finger until the girls' voices rose considerably and had an air of excitement. I looked up to see them giggling to each other, watching the other side of the shop. I turned to see what they were looking at and immediately knew why they were freaking out. The hottest guy I had ever seen was walking towards me, smirking. He had dark blue hair and eyes that matched. He had an air of arrogance around him that was so thick I wondered how he didn't suffocate.

I already hated him.

As he strode toward me I glanced at the girls who now had a murderous aura surrounding them. They were glaring at me.

They must be his fan girls that stalked him. Typical.

Just for the fun of it I sent a smug expression towards them, completing it with sticking out my tounge. They all gasped in shock. I smirked, amused.

"That happy I'm here?" A deep voice asked, chuckling.

I sent a dark look at the guy. "You wish," I said before grabbing the menu to pick out my order.

I didn't have to look at him to know he was smirking. Arrogant jerk face. I glanced at the menu before deciding what I would have.

"I'll have jasmine tea with two sugar cookies." I said, putting the menu back.

"Won't you get fat eating two cookies?" He asked, smirking.

I froze at his comment. Why the little...

"Shuddap you arrogant jerk and get me what I ordered!" I snapped, annoyed.

I heard three loud gasps from across the shop and a small chuckle next to me. I grit my teeth.

I turned to call him more obscene words than I just had and got the shock of my life as I did. He was inches from my face, smirking.

"That's not very cute, you know." he said, his breath blowing in my face.

I found myself blushing slightly as I stared into his dark blue eyes. I was so shocked I couldn't come up with anything to say. He chuckled again before straightening up and walking away. As he was nearing the door to the kitchen I found my voice.

"YOU DAMN PERVERTED JERK!" I yelled, glaring at his back before he walked back into the kitchen. I felt my anger flare up at him ignoring me. Before I knew what I was doing I stood up and stomped to the door he had went through, charging through it.

"Hey!" I yelled, angry.

The guy turned to me, surprise flitting across his face before he smirked, amusement glinting in his eyes.

"So, I was so irresistibly sexy that you couldn't wait for me to come back out?"

My eyes widened at his comment and I opened and closed my mouth like a gold fish, lost for words. The nerve of this guy! He pisses me off! He started walking towards me and I found my voice.

"Who the hell do you think you are you arrogant, egotistical, perverted, jerk face!" I yelled, pointing a finger at him, huffing.

He stopped walking at my words. "Wow, those are pretty big words for a kid like you."

I let out a frustrated sound. "You...you...YOU!"

I couldn't even find anything good enough to express how pissed off I was. Instead of standing there trying to find something to say I turned around and stormed out of the shop. As I was leaving I heard him call 'come back a again' in a cheerful voice. All the way home I fumed, mumbling to myself about how big of a jerk that guy was.

* * *

**So, do you think it'll turn out to be good? Let me know what you think! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!~**

**Until next time!**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey everyone! YES, I AM ALIVE! haha. I am doing this note to let you know... I continuing this story AND my other one! I am SO SORRY, but life REALLY got in the way, and I went through a bit of a rough patch. BUT, I am better now, and more ready than ever to write. The next chapter for this story will be out within the week, and my other... I might just post up my restarted version. Not sure yet... but I will let you know!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
